venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Gertrude Acachalla
Gertrude is one of the main characters in Papa Acachalla Roleplay. She is played by Bethany Frye and she is Papa Acachalla's third wife (following Sally Betty Jessica and Medusa), and stepmother of Billy and Sally, her weapon of choice is a crowbar. Relationships Billy Acachalla/Smigglebug Gertrude takes care of Billy. He calls her Mama Gertrude. In later videos she accepted both Billy and Sally and is taking care of them. Once she claimed that Billy will be as his father (here we dont know that she meant Papa Acachalla or Smigglebug, but more likely she meant Papa as she is his wife). Sally Acachalla Gertrude is Sally's step "mommy". Gertrude has most likely similar relationship with Sally to this with Billy. The only episodes with Sally and Gertrude seeing each other before "4 siblings videos" were the Thanksgiving episode when Gertrude promised Sally waffles for Thanksgiving dinner, and the prison horror map when Gertrude helps protects Billy and Sally from the evil that haunts the prison. Gertrude mentions Sally in few episodes with Billy and Sally mentioned her in episodes(mostly in that ones with Billy). In new episodes(where all 4 siblings play) they are together most of the time. Sally keeps asking Gertrude for stuff, and Gertrude is always afraid to say no. Papa Acachalla Gertrude is Papa Acachalla's wife, as revealed in the dumbbell weapon mod. In older episodes she was his friend, sister or daughter. Gertrude takes care of his "children". They create a happy yet strange family. In the 4-player hide and seek mod it was revealed that Gertude first met Papa Acachalla when she worked at a 7-11 that was frequently visited by Papa Acachalla, and with every visit she would compliment him by saying that he was cute, which eventually led to the two of them falling in love and getting married. Gertion Gertion is said to be Gertrude's great-great grandfather and there is a painting of him in the Acachalla Manor with his gang and the Gertions wielding evreything except for a crowbar, even though Gertrude says that it was passed down from him. Maddie friend Maddie Friend is Gertrude's twin sister. she is also a strange stalker who follows the Acachalla family but focusing solely on Billy signing her shirt, even though Papa Acachalla was referring to her at the time. This was shown in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod. TomTom TomTom, also known by Professor Swartzensaga as Gertrude's bum of a brother in the shrink ray mod, it is bald man probably in his forties. TomTom is possibly the father of Spencer, an annoying nerd commonly seen wih the roleplay cast and almost anyone else from Gertrude to Edward, the SCUBA diver that took him for his research. TomTom may have been killed by the storms created by Cierra and Bethany at the family reunion in the episode tornado storm mod. Trivia *She is married to Papa Acachalla. He revealed that in the Dumbbell episode when he confesed his love to her when haunted Billy killed her. *Her name is now Gertrude Acachalla, now that she has married Papa Acachalla. It is unknown what her last name before the the marrige is. *The most used weapon by her is crowbar. *She's a terrible cook *She is a close relative of the Acachalla family, but in new episodes she is referred as part of family. It even seems that she is wife of Papa Acachalla. It is possible that she was Papa Acachalla's second wife, after he divorced Medusa. She is proved to be his wife in the Dumbbell mod episode. *Gertrude was born tiny, then some random scientist came to her door with a machine that could shrink and grow things. *Another backstory was featured in the Snowmobile mod, when the planet was going to be destroyed by a black hole, and she was sent to earth by a rocket-chair. The 2 backstories may both be true, and Gertrude may have been tiny because she was an alien.. *She created the game tag. *It seems like she cares for the kids more than Papa does, as she cooks their meals, tries to make them happy, and protects then from harm. *Papa Acachalla sometimes considers her as a maid, as she cleans the house and does the shopping. *She has her own private island. B Category:Acachalla Family Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Gertrude Category:Roleplay Category:Female Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Protagonist